The Dare
by scarlet79
Summary: Just a quick little Nallen scene involving beer, sea creatures and a dare!
_AN: While you wait (so extremely patiently) for_ _ **Toxic**_ _to be finished, I thought I'd share with you a very short Nallen story I wrote a while ago. It can be a standalone, or it could also be the beginning of the relationship they have in my other story_ _ **Feels Like Home.**_ _In fact, many of the short scenes I have for these two could be chapters in their story...hmmm..._

 _Anyway, enjoy, and be comforted with the knowledge that I_ _am_ _still working on_ _ **Toxic!**_

* * *

The Dare

"What'd I miss?" Sam asked as he came back to their table and signaled to the server for another beer.

Kensi's dark eyes were wide, staring across the table, and Deeks' mouth hung open as if he'd stopped mid-sentence.

Sam followed their gazes, and though what he saw explained their expressions, it left him just as shocked and confused.

His partner, Mr. Emotionally Unavailable G. Callen, was currently kissing Nell Jones. And not just in a friendly way; Sam thought if things got any hotter between the two, one of them would suffocate.

"Wow," was all he could say. The server brought him a fresh beer and he thanked her with a nod, but it sat abandoned on the table as he pondered how this could have happened. He knew G liked Nell, but because he was team leader and feared destroying their easy dynamic he refused to acknowledge his attraction to her. Likewise, he would have to be blind not to see the longing stares their petite analyst sent Callen's way, yet she hadn't said a word either. As far as Sam knew, even up until today neither of them had made a move. And yet somehow in the two minutes he was in the restroom...what? They'd magically uncovered their feelings for each other?

That made no sense.

Just when he was about to demand some information from Deeks, the pair broke from their kiss. Callen looked around, dazed, and then smiled impishly when he saw Sam's face.

"Uh-oh," Callen said. "Dad's back."

Deeks reached into his pocket and fished out a small wad of money. Slapping a ten dollar bill on the table, he shook his head and said, "Five for the dare, and five more for style points."

"The dare?" Sam asked.

Blushing furiously, Nell nodded and explained, "Deeks bet Callen he couldn't pull off a convincing kiss on the fly."

"Uh huh," Callen agreed. "And Kensi, I believe you took that bet, too."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. Ignoring his cry of indignation, she grabbed the money from Deeks and threw another five onto the table. "There," she grouched. "Happy?"

Callen glanced at Nell, his lips curving into a smile. "Getting there."

"I don't think I've seen that much tongue action since Monty tried to eat a bee," Deeks joked, causing Nell to turn even redder.

"You're just jealous that Callen has something you don't," Kensi said with a toss of her dark hair.

Her partner narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah? What's that? Besides my fifteen bucks."

"Swagger."

"What's that? Cap'n Jack Sparrow's new cologne?"

"Funny." She elbowed him in the ribs. "Now be quiet. You're gonna turn poor Nell into a lobster."

"Impossible. Our Nell could never be a lobster."

" _Your_ Nell?" The redhead put in, her eyebrows raised.

"A majestic dolphin, maybe," Deeks went on. "Or a seal. Seals are cute."

"And here I thought you'd say a shrimp," Nell said with a smile.

He shrugged. "I was going for funny, not insulting. Such humor is beneath me."

"Okay, Mr. High and Mighty," Callen said after taking a sip of his beer. "What ocean creature am I?"

The blond detective thought for a moment. "Well," he said at length, "if I was going for obvious I'd say an urchin. Cause, you know...but I'm gonna go with stingray. Pretty easy going, until you step on it."

"And Sam?" Kensi asked, stirring her drink with her straw. "What's he remind you of?"

"That's easy. Sam is the most dangerous creature in the ocean. Fast, strong and ready to attack, he is of course a shark. And before you ask, Kensi," he put in with a raised finger, " _you_ are a mermaid."

"Okay, one - they're mythological..."

"I'd say legendary, like your beauty..." he interrupted, and now it was her turn to blush, though she continued with her argument.

"And two - they've got tails. Slimy, scaly fish tails."

"Every fairy tale creature can't be perfect. Besides, I happen to like scales. They shimmer in the sun like jewels."

Callen made a strangled gagging sound, and Sam and Nell laughed. Deeks pouted.

"Come on, really?" He said as he leaned back in his chair. "At least I'm trying, here. We can't all bat our blue eyes and make the girls fall over."

Callen grinned. "Is that what you think happens? Cause I'll have you know it isn't easy being this good-looking."

"Please," Deeks said, dragging the word out while rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's been fun, but I'd better head out," Nell spoke up then.

Thankful for the change of subject, Callen asked her, "You wanna ride home?"

"I can call a cab."

He shook his head. "It's no trouble. Your place is on my way."

"Uh..." she looked to Kensi for help, but the dark-haired agent just grinned and gave her a thumbs-up. Nell rolled her eyes.

"Might as well let 'im take you home," Sam told her. "Otherwise we'll be forced to sit here and watch him worry about you all night."

She looked around and saw the nods of agreement from the others, then shrugged. "Okay. If you're sure..."

"I am," Callen said quickly. Already standing up, he waited as she slipped her coat on and pulled her purse off the back of her chair then hung it over her shoulder.

"Good night, guys," she said to the three still seated at the table.

"Night!" Deeks and Kensi replied simultaneously.

"Sleep tight, Nell," Sam chimed in, saluting her with his beer. Looking at Callen, he said, "Morning jog at 6. Don't make me come looking for you."

Callen nodded. "I'll be there." Ignoring Sam's skeptical look, he turned to Nell and said, "Let's go."

He led the way from the bar to the parking lot, and opened the passenger side door of his car for her. She thanked him as she got in, but from the moment he closed the door behind her until he pulled up to the curb in front of her apartment building she was silent. Well, to be honest they both were, though she knew he was fairly quiet naturally.

Callen walked her to her door and waited until she'd unlocked it and turned on the living room lights. She set her purse on the table just inside the door, then paused, and Callen had the feeling that he'd just stepped into some weird sort of trap.

"What?" He asked her, and she spun to face him, her hazel eyes troubled.

"At the bar earlier..." she began, her hands twisting nervously in front of her.

Callen nodded. "Yeah?"

"Was it...Did you just...you know..."

As she huffed at her sudden loss of words, he shot her a knowing grin and finished for her. "Did I kiss you just 'cause I was dared to?"

Nell nodded. "I mean, that's not...if that's all it was, that's okay."

"Nell," Callen said, taking a step toward her, his blue eyes intense, "When have I ever done something just because someone told me to?"

Without waiting for a reply, he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips across hers, his hands soft on her upper arms. Nell's heart tripped over itself, skipping a beat and then rushing to catch up. She closed her eyes and let his warm woodsy scent surround her, and when he pulled away - too soon for her taste - her tongue ran over her own lips, memorizing the feel of his kiss.

Callen rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "Been wanting to do that for a while."

She smiled. "Me, too."

They stayed that way for a few minutes, just enjoying being close to each other in comfortable silence.

"What now?" She asked after a while, and he shrugged.

"One day at a time? See what happens as it happens."

"But the others..."

He stopped her with a finger on her lips, followed by a short, soft kiss. "Let me worry about them. Besides, from the reactions we got tonight I doubt any of them will object."

"Hetty might."

He chuckled. "Doubt it."

She sighed impatiently. "Callen. Be serious."

"I am." Holding her in his arms, he said, "You need to stop worrying. Everything's okay."

He released her and glanced down at his watch. "I'd better go. If I don't get some sleep before my torture session with Sam I'll die just after School Street."

Nell grinned. "Then you can make him carry you."

"I wish. He'll just leave me there for the roaming packs of stray dogs to eat."

Taking her face in his hands, he pressed another kiss on her mouth. Nell's hands fisted in his shirt, trapping him there though he wouldn't have fought it anyway. He could feel her breath catch in her chest, and it made his own heart start racing. Before it could run away completely, he forced himself to stop, his hands falling from her arms as he stepped back.

His hand on the door knob yet his body still facing her, he rasped, "Good night, Nell."

She smiled sadly, already missing the feel of his lips on hers. "Night, Callen."


End file.
